callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernog
Juggernigga is a Perk-a-Urmum featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call Of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode Zombies. This perk more than doubles the player's health (a bit more than double than the standard amount), making it one of the most valuable perks amongst players. This perk costs 10 points to buy, and tends to be a player's first choice of perk. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk as its effects are not added until the Juggernog icon is seen on the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date with the exceptions of tylers gay ﻿Juggernog is considered by many watch glitchedoutgames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1players to be by far the most important and useful perk. It allows players to survive up to four attacks (down on fifth) from zombies and five attacks (down on sixth) from Hellhounds or Jumping Jacks in quick succession before being downed instead of the default two (or three from Hellhounds and Jumping Jacks). This allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations). The vending machine from which Juggernog is purchased has a red and white colour scheme. The colour of this perk is red, and the icon is a medical plus symbol with a bullet crossing through it, similar to the Juggernaut perk. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the starting room next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly, just like all of the other Perk-A-Cola Machines, in one of the huts that is opened. *'Der Riese' - After exiting the animal testing facility turn to your left and it's near the Bouncing Betties. *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - The second staircase after buying the door that leads in the MPL room. Entrance is right next to the PM63. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar, near to the MPL, or on the bridge side of the mudpit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). *'Moon' - In Area 51, which like Shangri-La, changes position with Speed Cola. They will randomly trade places with each other near the teleporter. Each perk is randomly spawned each time the player(s) go back to Area 51. *'Green Run' - In the building to the right of the spawn, near the MP5 in Town. *'Town - '''In the same spot as it is found in Green Run. *'Farm' - Upstairs in the house, with the fridge. *'Nuketown' - Will spawn randomly with all other perks. *'Die Rise' - Spawns randomly in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Double Tap Root Beer, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Down near the Uzi and Gondola outside of the prison. *Gallery JuggerGirl.jpg|The Juggernog machine in Kino der Toten. Juggernog Bottle.jpg|The Juggernog bottle Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation ''"In The Jungle" Trailer at 0:59. Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking Juggernog Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle on the Nintendo Wii Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog on the Nintendo Wii iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verruckt Trivia * The jingle for Juggernog is the only jingle that is entirely sung by Elena Siegman. * Its name is a play of words on "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". * There are two wheels on the back of the machine. * The only negative quotes about Juggernog's taste is made in Der Riese by Nikolai, in Green Run by Marlton, and occasionally by the mobsters in Mob of the Dead . * In Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, several empty bottles of cum and Quick Revive sit on the counter. * In Kino der Toten, "Five", Call of the Dead and Shangri-La the machine is labeled "Jugger-Nog" instead of "Juggernog". * On the map Villa, there are cans around the map signed Juggernog. * Juggernog (along with the other Perk-a-Colas) takes a slightly longer time to drink in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES than in the consoles version. *A Persistent Upgrade with the same effects as Juggernog can be obtained in TranZit and Die Rise. Stacking this with the perk allows the player to survive up to six hits from zombies. *In Der Riese occasionally, when standing near the Juggernog vending machine, children can be heard singing. *In Verruckt, an alternate Juggernog jingle can be found in the audio files. Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Perk-a-Colas